1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel N-alkenylcarbamate macromer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a means for developing functional polymeric materials, it has recently been proposed to polymerize various macromers (i.e., polymerizable monomers having a relatively high-molecular-weight substituent group containing a certain type of repeating units) and thereby produce comb-shaped graft polymers. The already proposed macromers include acrylate macromers, styrene macromers, vinyl ether macromers, oxazoline macromers and the like. Among acrylate macromers, for example, there are methyl methacrylate derivatives having repeating units of the formula --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- [P. Masson et al., Polym. Bull., 7, 17 (1982)], methacrylate derivatives having repeating units of the formula ##STR1## (U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,116), methyl methacrylate derivatives having repeating units of the formula ##STR2## [P. Rempp et al., Makromol. Chem., Suppl., 8, 3 (1984)], methyl methacrylate derivatives having repeating units of the formula ##STR3## [Kawakami et al., Makromol. Chem., 185, 9 (1984)], methyl methacrylate derivatives having repeating units of the formula ##STR4## [E. J. Goethals et al., Polym. Bull., 4, 521 (1981)], and the like. Also in the case of styrene macromers, vinyl ether macromers and oxazoline macromers, there have been proposed a large number of compounds having various types of repeating units.
The comb-shaped polymers obtained by polymerizing such macromers are useful in various fields of application where a combination of certain properties and functions (such as microscopic phase separating structure, amphipatic property, surface activity, etc.) is required. More specifically, they are suitable for use as surface or interface modifying agents (for rendering a surface hydrophobic or water-repellent, for rendering an interface hydrophilic, or for improving adhesion properties), compatibilizing agents, impact-resistant resins, adhesives, medical materials (by utilization of their antithrombotic properties), permeable membranes, age resistors, polymeric catalysts, matrices for polymeric solid electrolytes, etc.